


residing wish in the stars

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: Just like stardust, love will always reside in the meteorites of a person's life.





	residing wish in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a scrap.

“Isadora,” Farkle breathed, wide eyed and excited all at the same time. Isadora, riddled with concern, inquired.

“Farkle? What's wrong?” An astonished whisper escaped the boy's pink lips, “You still love me.”

It wasn’t a question. Isadora’s eyes grew impossibly wide in shock, her face lost colour. Tears welled in big brown eyes; she wasn’t sure if Farkle was in favor of his new realization or demanding an explanation by the tone of his voice.

“Just because we split didn't mean anything Farkle, I did and do love you as a friend," The girl tries.

“How long?” Farkle pressed on ignoring the girl's lackluster misdirection. He willed his voice to remain quiet and still yet it came out in a soft and awestruck manner. The concept of her still romantically loving him was a lost dream in his mind.

“I….” Crossing the room, Farkle proceeded to place an index finger under Isadora's chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet but the girl kept her eyes downcast.

“How long?”

“Quite a funny one, that question..." The girl exhaled shakily.

“Isadora."

“I don't think I stopped.”

“Fuck.”

Isadora gave a slight nod, fuck indeed. Smackle frowned slightly, repressing a full blown one as she thought of her now revealed secret deconstructing their friendship. This would undoubtedly cripple any sort of relationship they could salvage, she was fucked indeed. She needed Farkle.

“Smackle…” The girl refused to look up.

“Isadora,” he implored once more.

Unsuccessful, Farkle dropped to his knees leaning his forehead against her abdomen and wrapped his hands loosely around the brunette’s hips.

“Farkle, I'm sor-"

With a soft voice, the boy mumbles into her stomach, “I love you, too.”

Isadora freezes and Farkle feels the petite body in his arms jolt at the statement. He looked up to find his former nemesis staring down, a stray tear hanging onto her chin.

“I love you too,” he repeats as he held her gaze with a soft intensity.

And that is where it caves in for Smackle.

“I have to- I have to get out of here, I can’t breathe.”

“Wait, Isadora-"

“Let me go okay!? I need some air.”

* * *

 

_“You don’t have to be here. I didn’t ask you to be.”_

_“Yeah well you need someone right now. And I’m sure as hell not gonna leave you in this state.”_

_Isadora feels Maya’s thumb swipe gently under her eye and she frowns._

_“You’re crying again,” Maya informs her._

_“Apologies,” she mutters, wiping at her eyes, and Maya just looks at her with a rare softness._

_Smackle has only seen this affection directed from Maya to Riley and Farkle so maybe her mind focuses on the foreign sentiment a bit too long because Maya's head tilts questionably like a inquisitive or confused pup._

_“Isadora.”_

_“It’s okay,” the genius says. “I'm okay. Trust me. I presume it's just the lack of crying over the years.”_

_“Bullshit." Isadora chokes out a brief laugh as Maya's comment catches her off guard._

_The blonde tears her eyes away from the intensely soft eye lock she and Smackle fell in after her brief moment of contentment then she, on impulse, buries her face in Isadora’s neck. And this. This moment is when Isadora truly loses the ability to comprehend anything but Maya feelings through the physical intimacy they were sharing. Contact between Maya and herself was one of the most alien acts displayed in their history. Pats on the shoulder, brushing of shoulders and occasional fistbumps were their main thing; hugs or larger expressions of affection were never initiated by them randomly, a moment of exceptional circumstance would have to occur for them in particular so this... was something. This meant something._

_“Are you sure you're alright?” Maya breathes out._

_The girl’s brain screams tell her no, tell her yes, over and over again. She swallows._

_“I’m not.”_

_“Do you want to talk about it?” Maya asks gently._

_Smackle stays silent, just shakes her head and keeps staring at the wall ahead. She’s calmed down and the tears have finally stopped falling._

_Maya bites her lip nervously, then asks, “want me to let go?”_

_The genius shakes her head, breaks away a little and she turns her head finally looking at Maya, and the blonde wants to look away, but she can’t because Isadora’s eyes are suddenly so damn deep and dark and she’s thinking about how she understands the genius better now._

_“I think I’ve known,” Smackle manages, like she’s almost afraid to say it, “the plausibility of it all."_

_There’s a tense silence in the room after and Maya shifts uncomfortably and lets out a shaky breath._

_“Me, too,” Maya says and just keeps hugging Isadora until her brain shuts up._

* * *

 

Farkle ducked his head, trying to meet Smackle's eyes once again. When the girl's eyes lowered further, the boy genius slipped his index finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up until their gazes met.

“Why are you looking away?”

“’m embarrassed.”

“What for?” Isadora shrugged.

She looked up at Farkle’s creased brows and then averted his gaze, blushing lightly. With the action noticed, Farkle raised an eyebrow, tilting Isadora’s chin until their eyes met again.

“Will you tell me please?”

The brunette hesitated before finally whispering, “I’m experiencing unnatural fear.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to lose you. I can’t,” she said, her voice cracking on the last word.

“Nothing you say will ever cause me to leave, Isadora, unless you tell me that you’d like me to go.”

“I don’t. Never.” _**Never.**_

“Then I'll be here, always,” Farkle assured her. Isadora looked up into his eyes, searching them thoroughly.

“I promise.” He reassured. Isadora freed her chin from his hold and gave a mirthless laugh.

“I like being close to you, you know?,” Farkle finally expressed. “More than- more than I should.”

“More than you should?”

“More than I should as your friend.”

“Don’t say that,” Emma pleaded. “Don’t do this,” Isadora whimpered, pulling away. “I promise you, I meant what I said.”


End file.
